legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Stromling Admiral
Stromling Admirals, originally known as Dark Admirals, are ambitious Stromling Pirates obsessed with the darker possibilities of Imagination. They possess anchors and cannons for hands. Stromling Admirals were once among the best men in Captain Jack Knife's crew of Pirates in Gnarled Forest. When the Pirates stockpiled Maelstrom Crystals under the mistaken belief that they were treasure, the Kraken attacked the Black Seas Barracuda and threw it into a tree. Jack Knife and his pirates quickly moved the Infected Treasure Chests inland, but not before the Maelstrom corrupted most of his crew into Stromling Pirates and Admirals. Stromling Admirals first appeared in the "Answer the Call" trailer, appearing amongst the Maelstrom army hiding behind Minifigure cardboard cut-outs and charging towards the Nexus Force army. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Stromling Admirals appear under the command of Kinga Hurl and Whack Bliddo. Additionally, a stronger variation of Stromling Admiral known as Stromling Admiral Elite appears in the battle's final waves under the command of the Four Riders of the Maelstrom. Stromling Admirals also appear in the Great Minifig Mission, where they are identified by their original name, Dark Admiral. The Dark Admirals are targets in Mission 12, and their sneaky risk level plays a role in Mission 20. A single Stromling Admiral spawns on the left side of the Maelstrom Trench, assisting his fellow Stromling Pirates in battle. A large force of Stromling Admirals has taken over Brig Rock, where the admirals constantly emerge from cracked walls to attack anyone passing through the wrecked prison. They attack players with their anchors and cannons, but have 12 Health and are highly-sought for their dropped loot, which often consists of Faction Tokens, Maelstrom Infected Bricks, and Gnarled Forest loot. When Captain Jack Knife caught Hashi, Mashi, Zashi, and Steve wandering through Gnarled Forest, he learned that the Ninjas knew an effective strategy towards fighting Stromling Admirals. The Ninjas wait until an admiral has launched its anchor, then attack the admiral from the side. Captain Knife recorded this strategy in his log for players to read. Additionally, like their fellow Stromling Pirates, Stromling Admirals are distracted by Mermaid Siren Statues. Bert Scurvyburp sends players to smash three Stromling Admirals and build barricades to prevent more from entering Brig Rock. Before allowing players to travel to Crux Prime, Duke Exeter sends players to prove themselves by bringing back either a Stromling Admiral's anchor or a Stromling Ape's anchor. Stromling Admirals spawned by Maelstrom Generators occupy Nimbus Isle and Chantey Shanty properties. They attack players who wish to clear the property, and will endlessly respawn until the Maelstrom Generator is smashed. Related Missions and Achievements *Fight the Admirals *Pirate Duelist *Anchor Management Attacks *'Cannon Fire': The Admiral launches its hook a short distance, pulling in the target if close and planting the hook in the ground. It then rapidly fires purple rings of fire from its cannon, each doing 5 damage, before retracting the hook. The best way to attack is to circle it (multiple times if necessary), get it to plant its hook, and attack from behind. They will keep attacking where the hook is. Admirals generally fire 5 shots per volley, and the shots have a knockback effect. Beta Information According to data extracted from Pod 4 by Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis on 12/28/2009, early Darkling Admirals appeared as Captain Jack Knife's pre-alpha model with a purple Maelstrom glow.Pod 4 at The Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis While this version of Darkling Admirals never appeared in alpha or beta testing, Jack Knife's pre-alpha CGI was used in beta as a placeholder image for Stromling Admirals. In alpha testing and early beta testing, Stromling Admirals were known as Darkling Admirals and Dark Admirals, respectively. Until mid-beta testing, Stromling Admirals had high-pitched voices and screams when hit or smashed. They also had a tendency of sneaking up on unsuspecting players talking to Renee Tombcrusher or Bert Scurvyburp, the most likely reason why game designers later moved Renee and Bert to higher platforms. In alpha testing, Darkling Admirals made an appearance in the Gnarled Forest Survival, where they could spawn around the Battle Trench in much greater numbers than they are naturally found. Because Stromling Admirals were so heavily farmed by players for their high Faction Token drop rate, the rate was eventually lowered from an average of two tokens per admiral to one token per admiral. Trivia *Average drops from Admirals include Coins, Faction Tokens, and Maelstrom Infected Bricks. Uncommon drops from Admirals include Low Defense Armor and Low Power Weapons. Rare drops from Admirals include Medium and High Power Weapons and Armors. Admirals extremely rarely drop green, red, orange and/or yellow shoulder parrots. *During the November 22, 2011 Nexus Tower party hosted by Shival, numerous unused Named Enemies were spawned, including NAMED Stromling Admiral.11_22_2011_live.wmv NAMED Stromling Admiral later reappeared in Nimbus Plaza when he was spawned during another Mythran party hosted on January 3, 2012. See Also *Stromling Admiral Invader *Stromling Admiral Elite References Gallery Stromling group.jpg|Concept art of a Stromling Admiral and other Stromlings by Richard Tran Pirate captain.png|Jack Knife's pre-alpha CGI, used in beta to represent Dark Admirals BRICKAdmiral.png|An early Darkling Admiral in Brig Rock Dark_Admiral.jpg|Dark Admiral description in Mission 12 Darkling admiral.PNG|Early Stromling Admiral with different texture LEGO-Universe Gnarled-Forest-7.jpg|A Stromling Admiral by an Infected Treasure Chest Lego Universe 045.JPG|Stromling Admirals stunned by a Siren Statue Darkling pirate captain decal OLD.png|Early Stromling Admiral decal Darkling pirate captain glow.png|Early Stromling Admiral glow texture Darkling pirate captain decal.png|Stromling Admiral texture Darkling pirate captain skull.png|Stromling Admiral hat decal Stromling Admiral.png|A Stromling Admiral in-game Stromling Admiral 2.png|A Stromling Admiral firing its cannon NAMED Stromling Admiral 2.png|NAMED Stromling Admiral spawned by a Mythran in Nimbus Plaza NAMED_Stromling_Admiral.png|NAMED Stromling Admiral Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Gnarled Forest Category:Enemies